Don't Lose Your Temper
by XReaderBuddyz
Summary: Finally! You're first day as the member of the task force! But, of course, Kaito Kid has to send a note. And, to add to the pressure, Nakamori doesn't seem to like you very much (probably being the only girl) Will Kaito Kid get away this time? With your help? KaitoxReader
1. The Rookie Riddle Solver

**Hey what's up?! This is Wilmajean, doing my first fanfic on this account! I'm going to be the one that always types in bold. ;)  
Anyway, here's my ****one-shot**** a few-chapter story on a Kaito-KidxReader fanfiction! Hope you like it**

* * *

"Alright! This is your first day on the job, so you better no screw it up!" Officer Nakamori shouted at you, obviously stressed.

Of course, out of any day the famous phantom thief, Kaito Kid, could have chosen to steal a gem, he chose your first day as a member of the task force.

_ "It took so much to get here, I can't mess this up!" _you grumble to yourself. So much paperwork, training, and even more paperwork you had to do to get to this point. You even had to do extra work to prove yourself worth of the task force, since you were now the only, and literally only, girl on the task force. Not to mention the youngest, at 18 years old.

"Alright everyone!" Nakamori shouted, grabbing your attention, along with everyone else's. "Tonight, Kid has left us a riddle. We've already figured out that he is coming tonight to this museum, but we still don't know the time, or which jewel that he is planning on stealing! Is anyone willing to help solve the riddle?"

Without even thinking, your hand shot up, and everyone looked at you like your skin had just turned neon green.

"Alright, newbie, let's see what you got," Nakamori said in a cocky manner as you walked up to him, holding the note in his hands.

With a smirk you responded, "Hit me with your best shot."

"Alright, it's listed here that the jewel he will be stealing is the answer to this riddle: You must keep this thing; its loss will affect your brothers. For once yours is lost, it will soon be lost by others."

You tap your chin, repeating the phrase in your mind a few times.

As you take a breath to say your idea, Nakamori laughs, "I knew you couldn't figure it out!"

"You only gave me a minute. And I already have."

The task force gasps in amazement at you, while Nakamori looks at you doubt as he crosses his arms.

"He's going to steal the Temper Jewel."

Nakamori laughs at you. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life!"

You sigh, "You really don't like me, do you?"

"Yeah, give her a chance!" a few of the task force members shout.

Nakamori's face goes slightly red, and he sighs. "Alright, why do you think that?"

"Think about it," you begin to explain, gesturing with your hands to make you seem even smarter. "You must keep this thing; its loss will affect your brothers. For once yours is lost, it will soon be lost by others. What's something you can easily lose control over, that would affect other people? That would be your anger. If you get mad, then others around you will too. The term, 'it will affect you brothers,' is referring to the people around you, like family, friends, and so on."

"Lucky guess…" Nakamori grumbled as he looked back to the paper. "Alright, next one says this: 'To know my time of arrival, I give you this simple riddle. You should be able to figure it out, right task force? Now task force, what time is it when ten elephants are chasing you?'"

You heard a low whisper go through the task force, "He's taunting us!" "He thinks we're idiots!" "He has no respect!"

With a wave of Nakamori's hand, the task force goes silent.

"So newbie, can YOU figure it out?"

"One, please stop calling me newbie," you half growl, "and two, yes, I know the answer. In fact, it was a riddle I learned when I was a kid."

"Then what's the answer?" someone asks.

"He's coming at 10 to 1 a.m."

"What?" the question goes through the task force.

With a sigh, you begin to explain. "You, one person, are being chased by ten elephants. It's ten against one, or, ten to one."

"Oh…" some look at their feet in shame, and some face-palm.

"Ten to one?!" Nakamori shouts, "That's in a half hour! Everyone! To your places! Guard the Temper Jewel at all costs! Don't let Kid get away!"

You solute to the officer, and run to your assigned post; the front door.

You sigh to yourself as you stand there. "_Because he is TOTALLY going to come through the front door, like every good phantom thief…"_

Out of boredom, you tap your foot impatiently, looking around at the dark lobby around you.

Suddenly, you do a double take as you see a patch of white vanish into the dark.

"If I leave my post, Nakamori will kill me…" you grumble as you quickly try to think what to do. "But… what he doesn't know won't hurt him!" you smile deviously as you bolt off into the darkness after that little patch of white.


	2. Clumsy

You sped through the dark hallways, looking around for the famous phantom thief. You followed the little patches of white through the darkness, around corner after corner, through hallway after hallway. As you ran, you entered a pitch black room.

Pausing, your eyes squinted as you looked into the darkness, panting from running so much. Kaito Kid had run in here; you knew he did.

Far ahead, you saw something glint, and you knew for sure that it was Kaito's monocle. Without a second thought, you shot forward into the darkness, suddenly regaining your energy.

"You're mi~" you start to shout, but suddenly trip over something. You face slams down hard onto the linoleum floor, sending a shock of pain through you jaw, and out into the rest of your body. You start to try and push yourself up, but find you can't move. As you struggle, you hear something moving beside you. With a gulp, you look up, seeing the dark outline of a large display case falling right for you.

You take a deep breath and shut your eyes as you wait for the impact, but find yourself waiting a bit longer than expected. Finally you open your eyes to see Kaito Kid standing right on top of you, pushing the display case back into its original position.

"Wow, you're sure lucky I was here to save you," Kaito Kid laughs. He reaches a hand down to help you up. With a reluctant sigh, you take the gloved white hand and try to stand, but start to fall back towards the floor. Luckily, Kaito Kid catches you once again.

"My, you seem to be very clumsy today, don't you?" he smirks, his face close to yours.

You feel a small blush appear on your face as you push the thief away, wobbling a bit on your feet, but able to stand again. "Wh-what do you want?"

He looks you over with curiosity as you cross your arms. "You're new, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm the newbie, what of it?" you half-growl, expecting him to try and make some sort of fool out of you.

"I just find it amazing that you're the only girl on the task force," he smirks at you, stepping a little closer.

"Yeah, and it took a lot to get here, buddy," you say, looking up at him, realizing that he was about half a head taller than you.

"I would guess. May I ask, how old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen," you say, raising an eyebrow.

"I see," he says, a devious smile appearing on his face, along with a spark in his eye. He walks around you a few times, looking you over as you feel your face starting to turn red.

And suddenly it hits you like a ton of bricks. This was your chance to catch him. You spin around to face him, grab his wrists, spin him around, and slip out your handcuffs.

"Well, you sure caught me off-guard," he laughs. "But, I'm afraid I can't have you interfering with my heist."

Out of nowhere, there is a bright flash of light, blinding you as you raise a hand to cover your eyes. You feel Kaito slip out of your grasp, and the light disappears. Your eyes shot open, and you catch just a small flutter of Kaito's cape leaving the room. You immediately chase after him, still blinking rapidly from the light. Your vision is foggy still as you continue to run down the corridor, and seem to enter another room.

You continue through the room, when, just your luck, you trip over yet another random object that's lying on the floor, and your face hits the wall.

"Damn… it…" you huff, holding your head as you start your chase up again. You're vision is foggy again, and you feel extremely dizzy. "Kaito… Kid…" you growl as you stumble down the hallway.

Suddenly, you find your foot slipping down, and you realize in an instant that you're falling down a staircase. You thump down the steps for what seems like forever, taking multiple sharp hits to your head, back, arms, and legs. Finally, you roll off onto a landing, and you start to lose consciousness.

"Kaito…Kid…" you say without thinking as your breath shortens. "Help… me…"

The last thing you saw was a flurry of white, followed by endless black.

* * *

**I have a thing for making people pass out... because it always makes for a good cliffhanger XD  
Hope you liked the chapter!  
Please let me know what you think! I really appreciate it!  
I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can!  
Peace!  
-xReaderBuddyz: Wilmajean**


	3. Trust

Feeling a cold sensation on your head, you were finally starting to regain consciousness. Through the murkiness you heard the voice of a young boy grumbling.

You squint a little as you open your eyes to the boy in the pure white suit. You put your hand to your head, feeling the icy touch of an ice pack.

"Well it's about time you woke up," the boy clad in white laughs. "You're going to make me late!"

"What…" you struggle to sit up, holding the ice pack to your head with one hand. "What happened?"

"You took a nasty fall down a few flights of stairs," he smirked. "But you're all fixed up!"

You glance yourself over, seeing your right leg and left wrist wrapped in gauze, along with band-aids covering every inch of skin you had.

"You… saved me…" you whispered. The criminal had saved the cop.

"Well, I apologize to leave you so quickly, but I must hurry or I'll be late for my heist," he grinned, helping you to your feet.

"I can't let you leave!" you shout, suddenly full of energy again. You squeezed Kaito's hand in yours. You laughed a little inside as you saw a spark of pain flash in his eyes.

"But a Phantom Thief is never late," he says in a teasing manner as he winks at you, bowing his head slightly as he puts his free hand to his heart.

"Well I don't care! I'm a member of the task force, and I am not allowed to let you take that jewel!" you shout, sounding a little angrier than you intended.

"Now now, calm down," he said, smiling awkwardly as he put his free hand up. "No need to get angry."

"Yes there is a need to get angry!" you growl, tightening your grip even more. "I've worked too hard to get here! I'm the youngest, as well as only female on the task force! On top of that, Nakamori doesn't like me! If I let you get away…" you hear your voice crack. In a second, you shut your eyes tight and spin your head to the side so he didn't see your wet eyes. "If I let you get away… I'll lose everything I've worked so hard for…"

You feel an awkward silence as you look to the side, still keeping a tight grip on Kaito's hand.

Out of nowhere, you feel his gloved hand softly grab your chin. He pulls your head softly, forcing you to look at him.

His gaze was somewhat serious, but when he saw your teary eyes, his gaze immediately softened into a much more caring expression.

"(F/n), trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"Even if you do return the gem, I'll still get in trouble for either letting you get away, or for leaving my post!" you shout, your vision becoming slightly blurred.

"Well, if you let me," he steps a little closer, looking down at you with his intense yet soft blue eyes. "I might be able to get a good word in with Nakamori before I leave."

"That won't help anything!" you feel a hot tear roll down your face. Quickly Kaito took his finger and wiped it away.

"Please don't cry," he smiled sweetly as he tilted his head. "I need you to trust me. I need you to trust that I'll come through for you."

"How can I trust a thief like you?!" you shout as a few more tears roll down your face.

"Because…" he pauses.

Suddenly his hand that you have been grasping for so long spins around, and you find your fingers intertwined. Taking his other arm, he wraps it around your waist, pulling you into a tight hug as he leans down and kisses you.

You panicked for a moment, but returned the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, yet only felt to last a millisecond, he pulled away. With a serious look, his eyes locked on yours.

"You can trust me because I care about you."

You stood there, still pressed against him, awe struck and unable to say even a single syllable.

"I know I am Kaito Kid, but tonight, you're the true thief."

"Wha…" you try to say, your face hot even though it was freezing in the room you were in.

"You can figure it out," he winked, letting his grip on you go.

You nodded as you gulped a little.

"(F/n), do you trust me?" his eyes locked on yours, a seriousness burning inside his eyes.

You think for a moment as you stand there, and suddenly remember how to speak again.

"Yes."

With a smile, he disappears off into the darkness of the museum, leaving you in the empty room.

You dropped back onto the floor. As you sat there, you realized that something strange was happening to your face.

You couldn't stop smiling.

**Yep. Real romance.  
Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, we've been having a lot of homework lately .  
I think I'll do one more chapter for this story.  
Anyway, please review! I really appreciate the feedback!  
- xReaderBuddyz: Wilmajean**


	4. Don't Lose Your Temper

"IT'S KAITO KID!" you heard Officer Nakamori shout from the floor above you. You laughed slightly at his frantic voice as he starts to shout order after order.

After hearing much running around and confused shouts, you decided to go up and at least make it look like you were trying to catch Kaito Kid.

As you headed up the staircase, you found smoke rolling eerily down the steps. Finally when you entered the large display room, you could barely see your own hand in front of your face. Many of the officers bumped into you as they ran around franticly, trying to find the thief in white. Although, someone ran into you from behind as you tried to find your way through the maze of smoke. Landing on the cold cement floor (which didn't help the fact that you still didn't feel so good from your fall earlier) you rolled over, pushing the man off of you, you had half a mind to yell at him for being an idiot, when you found it wasn't a man dressed in the police officer. In fact, he even had a white top at on.

Kaito Kid rubbed his head as he sat up, and looked at you with a huge smile. "Sorry about that, first name," he said, helping you back up. "I would love to spend more time talking to you, but I'm afraid that I must go before any of the other cops catch me."

He smiled, and gave you a sudden hug, then ran off. You felt your eyebrow twitch as you chased after him, watching him jump out of a window.

You stuck the whole top of your body out the window, staring at the already small silhouette of the thief against the moon. Sighing, knowing that Nakamori was going to scold you for not being "good enough," you turned around and stuck your hands in your pockets.

You paused in confusion as you felt the strange object in your pocket, looking at it curiously. When you saw what it was, you gasped. In your palm rested the temper jewel, wrapped inside a little piece of paper. You stood there for a few moments, stunned, until you slowly unwrapped the note from the jewel, slipping the note back into your pocket.

_So this is what Kaito Kid meant when he said he wanted me to trust him…_ you thought. A large grin grew across your face as you waved the jewel around in the air, and you shouted to the rest of the squad, "Guys! I got the jewel!"

"What?!" you hear Nakamori shout in anger and confusion as he ran up to you, snatching the gem from your hand. "How did you get this?!"

You just smiled up at him, knowing that you had finally won.

Nakamori looked at the gem, then at you multiple times in a row, until he finally sighed in defeat. With a reluctant smile, he said the words that you had been wanting to hear for a long time. "Nice job, last name."

As Nakamori stumbled away, gem in hand, you felt your heart start to dance. You couldn't believe that this had happened. And it was all thanks to the phantom thief himself.

When things finally began to calm down, and everyone started to leave, you sat in your car, silently staring at the moon. Slipping the small piece of paper that still sat in your pocket, you slowly opened it.

Inside the note was written:

_To you, who has finally come true. Know this is what you are to me:  
"In the dark night flies a many-hued phantom.  
It soars and spreads its wings  
above the gloomy human crowd.  
The whole world calls to it,  
the whole world implores it.  
At dawn the phantom vanishes  
to be reborn in every heart.  
And every night it is born anew  
and every day it dies!"_

_I hope to see you again, but next time…  
Just don't lose your temper.  
-Kaito Kid_

Next to his name was his famous hand-drawn insignia. You read over the note multiple times, trying to figure out what the riddle was supposed to be. You smiled slightly as you looked back up at the moon, and mumbled the sweet words.

"To you, who has finally come true. Know this is what you are to me…" your smile grew slightly. "A dream."

* * *

**Please don't kill me. I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry about that XD I just haven't really had much inspiration lately… yep…  
Hope you liked this story!  
This is indeed the last chapter, but I am considering doing a "sequel" if you will. What do you think? Let me know in the comments/reviews! And please review! I really appreciate the feedback!  
- xReaderBuddyz: Wilmajean**


End file.
